¡Eso no prueba nada!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los malentendidos son terribles, por eso Lovino se encuentra escondido tras unos arbustos, deseando que Chema no lo vuelva a perseguir a causa de su hermana menor, Josefina. AU humano, gauken. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? :3 Pues, tenía esta idea rondando un par de veces, y bueno, quise darle la oportunidad. n_n

Lo que está en cursiva es lo que está escrito en primera persona. :)

José María Itzae es mi _**OC** _de México, y Josefina Yantzin es su versión nyo, pero me gusta a veces ponerlos como hermanos. n_n

Como no es muy largo, no tendrá Extras, así que ni modo, nos amolamos. :I

En fin, ¡disfruten el nuevo one-shot! ;D

* * *

**¡Eso no prueba nada!**

_Todo esto es culpa de él, de ese maldito bastardo, y su estúpida declaración._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

\- ¡Lovino! Me di cuenta que me gustas mucho, y me gustaría saber si deseas ser mi novio.-

Pensó que ya era hora, así qué soltó un suspiro, seguido por su respuesta...

\- ¿Qué clase de idioteces estás pensando ahora?-

\- Sí, tienes razón. Mejor seguimos siendo amigos como hasta ahora.-

Y se fue llorando, en lo que el italiano se quedaba confundido con su actitud...

\- ¿Qué?-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_¿Porqué tiene qué ser tan idiota? Ni siquiera me da oportunidad de preguntarle, ya que siempre sale con su "mejores amigos por siempre."_

_Pero lo peor no es eso, ya que ahora mismo, que deseo estar tomando una siesta, estoy ocultándome detrás de estos arbustos. ¡Y todo por una tonta mexicana!_

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Lovino decidió tomar una siesta detrás de los salones de segundo grado, cuando de repente le cayó encima un cubetazo de agua...

-_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero quién está aventando agua!?_-

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Una muchacha morena, y de largos cabellos color chocolate, quién fuera la que aventara el agua sucia del segundo piso, se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.- ¡Lo, lo lamento!-

Y al cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, dejó caer la cubeta al vacío...

***TOCK***

Aterrizando en la cabeza de Lovino, mandándolo directamente al país de los sueños...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Sin contar a su hermano mayor, que no me deja en paz, el muy bastardo._

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Iba directo a su casillero, para sacar el libro de la siguiente clase, pero a la mitad del camino la misma chica, que le había dejado caer la cubeta con agua, se encontraba batallando para abrir el suyo...

\- Otra vez se atoró.- Dijo la muchacha tras suspirar.- Tendré que avisarle a un intendente.-

Quiso sacar la llave de la puerta, pero con la fuerza con la que lo hizo, destrabó la puerta, y fue tan rápido el momento, que Lovino sólo logró ver estrellas, cayendo al suelo...

\- _¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!?_\- Se alzó del suelo molesto.

\- Lo, lo lamento.- Se disculpó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? ¿Porqué no te fijas?-

Una mano cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro, provocándole escalofríos...

\- Óyeme, ¿qué tanto le estás diciendo a mi hermanita?-

Y Chema tenía fama de ser un terrible hermano sobreprotector, por lo qué no era conveniente hacerlo enojar...

\- Sólo le decía a la tonta que se fije a la próxima.-

Por no decir que era bastante estúpido el hacerlo...

\- ¡Ora verás! ¡Mándale mis saludos a San Pedro!- Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo un poco.

Aunque logró salir vivo esa vez, ya que los demás estudiantes llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_¡Diablos! Y desde entonces, sólo me está vigilando de que no moleste a su "hermanita", ¡y por si fuera poco, ella está en el mismo salón que el estúpido de Feliciano!_

**~*~Flashback~*~**

\- ¡Ve! ¡Josefina está en mi salón, casi no le habla a nadie, y no le gustan las cosas dulces, ve!- Le contó una tarde Feliciano.

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo qué sabes de ella?-

\- ¿Ve?-

\- ¡Eres un inútil!- Le soltó un coscorrón.- ¿A mí de qué me sirve eso?-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_¡Arght! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea tan tonta? Digo, es una chica, y es algo bonita; pero no es una chica bonita. Además, cada que me topo con ella, o la veo, no me hace sentir lo mismo que otras chicas bonitas, y no estoy admitiendo que me gusta, es sólo qué..._

\- ¡Lovi!-

Una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo hizo salir de entre los arbustos en los que se estaba escondiendo...

\- ¡Estúpido bastardo!- Gritó enojado.- ¡Casi me matas del susto!-

\- ¡Ve, fratello!- Feliciano acompañaba al español, qué se echara a reír al verlo molesto.- Te estábamos buscando para ir a almorzar.-

\- ¡Hubieran empezado desde ahí, par de idiotas!- Los regañó.- ¿No ven que me estoy escondiendo?-

El tronido de unos huesos no sólo lo puso helado, sino que también lo puso de sobreaviso...

\- ¿Así que estabas espiando a mi hermana?- José María Itzae tenía cara de pocos amigos, y su voz denotaba una furia fría.- No te lo voy a perdonar.-

\- N-No...- Tragó saliva, intentando retroceder.- No es lo qué piensas...- Se dio media vuelta, dándose a la fuga.- ¡Ah, auxilio!-

-**_ ¡VUELVE ACÁ, MALDITO INFELIZ, COBARDE!_**\- Y así, el moreno lo persiguió.

Josefina Yantzin se aproximó a donde estaban Antonio y Feliciano, sin dejar de mirar la carrera de los otros dos...

\- Tuo fratello è molto divertente.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y se alejó de ellos tras decirlo.

\- ¿Ve?- Se le quedó viendo a la chica, sorprendido de que les hablara en italiano.

\- ¿Eh?- Antonio dejó de reír, y le preguntó a Feliciano.- ¿Josefina dijo algo?-

Y no le supo contestar, en lo que al horizonte, Lovino y Chema se perdían mientras corrían dejando tras ellos una polvadera.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
